


I Hate Life, So Do You, We're Now Friends (I Guess)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, More As I Go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quinn Carmela just knows Dan and Phil. They only met at a mutual friend's party, and she happened to get a bit dizzy. She's known for her personal channel filled with songs and whatever comes to mind, and for her duo channel with Andrew Smith called Andrew and Quinn.So of course, when her life comes falling apart what other logical thing to do than jump on a plane to London and hide from the rest of the world?





	1. Chapter 1

I met Dan and Phil at a party about a year or two ago. It was held by a mutual friend, but I can never remember who, no matter how hard I try. I didn't even want to go. Andrew just pulled me along.

I wandered the room, a drink in my hand. I had no intent for alcohol, but Andrew had wanted me to. I didn't actually drink it though. My dark brown eyes darted around the room, looking for a hiding spot.

There, in the corner, were two tall, anti-social people. Most likely guys, but I won't judge. I cautiously glide to that side of the room, trying to avoid accidental bumps.

I sit down on the ground, suddenly feeling dizzy. It was against the wall, so nobody hopefully no one will trample me. All of the sudden, everything is all too loud. I cup my hands over my ears, attempting to muffle the sounds. They won't ever go completely away, but I can at least try.

I squeeze my eyes shut, as though it can help. Mentally, I run through a checklist of what could have gone wrong. Not a panic attack. Undereating? Wait, I hate a bit more than normal yesterday. Forgetting medicine? Nope. What the hell could it be?

A burst of pain the back off my head stops my train of thought. I wince and let my eyes open. I glance around before shutting them again. I force my breathing to work. In, out, in, out.

A hand startles me out of my thoughts. I open my eyes and take my hands off my ears. In front of me was one of the antisocial guys. Phil Lester, I think his name was.

"You alright?" He asked, concern dancing in his voice.

I shake my head. "I'm fine, it just happens sometimes."

I edge myself up the wall and come to my whole height of 6'1. I then notice the other guy behind him. Dan Howel, if I remember correctly.

Dan let's out a scoff. "If your reaction was anything to go by, it's not fine."

I shake my head, short black hair shacking my jawline. A while back I got it cut longer in the front and shorter in the back for a video.

Suddenly Phil shot up. "I remember you. You're the other half of, um, Andrew and Quinn!"

I stifle a groan. Of course that and my 'Acting and Dressing as my Character' series. I'm never known as just 'Quinn Carmela'. I'm always the other person.

I watch as Dan's elbows Phil. "And I assume you're Dan and Phil."

It actually made Dan chuckle. "Touche."

I just nod my head, feeling awkward. Maybe I should have convinced Andrew to let me stay home. Then again, he was adamant that I was not missing this party.

They sit back against the wall and watch the party. I pull out my phone that's connected to black earbuds and start to play H&H also known as Hearts and Heros. I promised that I would get some grinding done so that I can continue with the main story.

My character looks like me and wears an elaborate black outfit with a hood. Her weapon of choice is a silver dagger, which most players just carelessly discard. Before the game arch started, she'd been a low-class assassin who accepted payment for meals.

Andrew's character looks like him and wears a white shirt with stained khakis. His weapon of choice is something he creates right before the fight, sometimes even during. Before the game arch, he'd been a mechanic with a knack for inventing.

A hand is waving in my face and I look up. Andrew's standing there gesturing wildly like always, but still getting a message across through my deafening earbuds.

We have to go.

"One minute," I say, and he stalks off.

I pull out my earbuds and wrap them around my phone. I edge myself up the wall and find the two almost strangers.

"Can I have your numbers?" I ask and Phil quickly scribbles them on a scratch of paper. I nod and walk away to the sound of Phil protesting in the background.

The next day we film a gaming video on their channel playing H&H. I helped them get started, and oh my God, it was horrendous. They couldn't get even one thing right, and if they somehow managed to then it was a huge celebration. I now see why they were so nervous to play it. They are almost definitely never doing that again.

Over time, we came to have constant contact and shared things that we don't really tell anyone else. We would constantly video chat, text, and call. In fact, they even came out to me about their relationship and I smiled because you can tell just by looking that they really love each other. Andrew never actually met them, as he was wrapped up in his own shit.

And this is now when I need them most.


	2. This Is Why I Don't Socialize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night with Andrew, Quinn that still managed to fuck up, then fuck up even more.

I look up from the laptop when my door was flung open. Andrew just stands there, watching me. His white-blond hair falls over his dark brown eyes. He's obviously waiting for me to finish up. He leans against the doorway arms crossed and pretty pissed. I shut my laptop and get off the grey bed.

'Were you going to bother telling me?" He says and holds up a broken coffee cup. I internally cringe.

"I, I dropped it," I answer and wait for trouble.

Sure enough, Andrew starts to yell at me. I try to tune him out, but he harshly grabs my shoulder and spins me to face him. He starts to yell even louder and I rub my bare shoulder. I guess I'll wear a white cardigan over it because I'm not going to have fans question what's happening. If anything, they might have chalked it up to another shipping key.

He confidently strides out of the room and I lock my door. I drop down behind it and start to cry. This happens so often, and yet I'm still not used to it. It's gotten so much worse since our fame started to skyrocket. He knows that he's the more popular one of the two of us and if he realizes he can use it for bad... I don't want to think about it.

Shaking, my hands find the phone in my pocket. I press Phil's contact and wait for him to pick up. Maybe they're too busy. Maybe they won't care.

Right before I hang up though, he answers.

"Hey Quinn," He says with his never-ending optimism. I can tell it's on speaker and hat Dan's listening from across the room as he scrolls through Tumblr.

I hold a hand up to stifle my cries, yet they still hear.

"Quinn?" Dan asked concern draped over his voice.

I hang up. Oh God, now they know my life isn't as great as I pretend.


	3. Hey  Guys, I'm Really Trying

To say I was surprised when Andrew suggested a tour is an understatement. Dan and Phil had told me that they loved the fan, but some days just simply sucked. Like when their bus got hit while they were sleeping.

I just nodded. If Andrew sets his head to something, there's nothing stopping him.

"Might call it '100 Times a Therapist was Needed'." He says, and I nod again.

"When would we start it though?"

"In a month."

"That kind of a short timeline."

"I'll get it done."

I nod and grab my coffee before returning to my room. I don't need anything else to go wrong. Before I start to use the internet, I grab my phone and start a video on Instagram.

"Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away," I sing softly and take a sip of my coffee. The fans love my casual Insta stories. They assume I do stuff like that all the time. Honestly, though, I don't. I rarely even speak in my own home.

I surprisingly don't use filters, because the fans have been complaining. Once it's posted, I go back to Tumblr browsing. Through the walls, I can hear Andrew talking with our manager, Nessa.

Before long, he comes into my room.

"It's set up," Andrew says, crossing his arms

I nod. "Merch and trailer?"

"Really soon. It's gonna be blue and grey."

Of course, he's ignoring my color brank of black and green.

I glance at him then go back to scrolling. Andrew slams the door, causing the house to shake. I give my head a slight shake. He can be so fucking dramatic. God, I wouldn't be surprised if he still carried around the bag of glitter for when he's filming or meeting others. I think it was blue and grey, the colors of the tour and himself.

Nessa put a stop to it when we couldn't get it out of the carpets after an extremely boozy night.

But that's off topic. Going back to the next month, this would be hell.


	4. Pain, Suffering, and Jesus

Andrew's been on edge lately, and it's kind of scaring me. He yells at the smallest things, and sometimes even hits me. But it's okay. I know it shouldn't be, but it is. I'm used to it.

When he barges in my room yelling about Youtube, I'm slightly surprised. I already posted the trailer and announced tour two weeks ago. Hell, I already packed my bag.

Andrew yells and yells, not taking a breath. Only one thing gets across: I'm kicked out and have to be gone by tomorrow, and it'ss all my fault.

Before he even finishes, I pull out my bag and get the fuck out. I can't stay there. Maybe I should go to London, but before that, I'm going to the hotel down the street.

Before long, I'm checked in and inside a room. Now all I need to do is figure out my life from here on. But, my phone starts to blow up.

It's social media from Andrew. All getting the same part across: I'm the bad one. Hell, there's even evidence.


End file.
